SmashTV Presents: The Hidden Underworld
SmashTV Presents: The Hidden Underworld is an upcoming 2020 animated fantasy adventure film and the fourteenth installment of the SmashTV Presents series franchise, as well as the 4th installment of the SmashTV Animation film series. Like previous SmashTV Animation installments, the film will not be a parody in the series and will be based on a concept from J.J. Abrams and ''The Grim Adventures Of Billy & Mandy's ''Maxwell Atoms. Abrams and Bryan Burk will produce under their Bad Robot label, and Atoms will direct the film. The film is set to be released by Paramount Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures on April 3 2020. PLOT TBA CAST *Tom Holland as Jim Fox, an 18-year old urban explorer who's bent on searching for The Hidden Underworld after discovering a spell book connected to it. Dean Chaumoo voices Jim as a child. *Christopher Lloyd as Dr. Rick Stobworth, a scientist whom Jim usually hangs out with who has a well known history with The Hidden Underworld. *Kara Eberle as Hikaru, a powerful villager of The Hidden Underworld who may hold the key to the return of the destroyed Underworld. She allies with and befriends the crew of the VVF Duncan. Kyla-Drew Simmons voices Hikaru as a child. *Jimmy Kimmel as Mick RicDawson, an urban explorer and Jim's boss who joins along with him in search for The Hidden Underworld. He is later revealed to be the main antagonist of the film, as his true motives are to take over The Hidden Underworld when it returns to light. *Ashly Burch as Lyla, an outcast traveler and love interest of Jim who joins along with him in the quest to find The Hidden Underworld. *Beck as Captain Mike Bennett, the head captain of the VVF Duncan, the voyager ship that leads the search for The Hidden Underworld. *O'Shea Jackson Jr. as Cleetus, a member of the VVF Duncan and the chief medical officer aboard the ship. *Candice Patton as Shayla, a member of the Juroo Tribe of The Hidden Underworld and Hikaru's friend who allies with and befriends with the crew of the VVF Duncan. *Awkwafina as Lagisa, a member of the Juroo Tribe of The Hidden Underworld and Hikaru's sister who wishes for a life of her own. *James Buckley as Frank, a member of the VVF Duncan who likes collecting things he finds most valuable. *Jaleel White as Ryan Hansworth, the second-in-command and temporary captain of the VVF Duncan. *Kari Wahlgren as Nikki, a member of the VVF Duncan who is a skilled mechanic and hacker. She is also the love interest of Frank. *Mark Rylance as Ricardo Dridezz, a member of the VVF Duncan who has a habit for demolition. *Angela Bassett as General Kate Murphy, the head general aboard the VVF Duncan. *Jude Law as Henry Fox, one of the greatest urban explorers of all time and the missing father of Jim. He went missing / was presumed dead trying to find The Hidden Underworld. *Todd Haberkorn as M'kalross, the head of the Juroo Tribe of The Hidden Underworld who has a despise for humans. *Seth Rollins as Maxwell, a member of the VVF Duncan and former viking who has a habit of slaying stuff. *Cherami Leigh as Niku, a human-like alien and member of the VVF Duncan who speaks through alien talk and has learned little english. Leigh also voices Charlene Fox, a famous urban explorer and Jim's mother. *Beanie Feldstein as Kylie, a member of the VVF Duncan and journalist who is the best friend / translator of Niku. *Michaela Dietz as Norah, the crazed chef aboard the VVF Duncan who has had her own personal experiences with The Hidden Underworld. *Lesley Nicol as Sharon Paulson, a University literature professor who knows everything about The Hidden Underworld and is also an old friend of Rick. *Paul Wight as Hogarth, a miner member aboard the VVF Duncan and the strongman of the group. *Trevor Noah as Chad, the chief navigator aboard the VVF Duncan. *Peter Krause as Victor, a historian aboard the VVF Duncan. *Jeff Gerstmann as Marco, a member aboard the VVF Duncan responsible for communications. *Guillermo Del Toro as King Draza, the king of The Hidden Underworld and father of Hikaru and Lagisa. *Yalitza Aparichio as Queen Corra, the queen of The Hidden Underworld and mother of Hikaru and Lagisa. *Demian Bichir as Wayne Callis, a University professor who is suspicious of Jim Fox's antics, particulary his prophecies and urban exploring adventures. *Jon Taffer as Norman Taffer, the owner of the Freebird Tavern and an old friend of Henry Fox. *BJ Novak as Rocko, Wayne's assistant. *Rinko Kikuchi as Bilana, the high-ranking chancellor of The Hidden Underworld and the late sister of Hikaru and Lagisa who died trying to protect The Hidden Underworld from the Black Eye. *Grey Griffin as Mandy, a character from ''The Grim Adventures Of Billy & Mandy ''who makes a cameo as The Giant Guardian in Jim's dream. Griffin also voices Guard #1. *Diedrich Bader as Guard #2 *Maxwell Atoms as Guard #3